


Wounded

by cordeliadelayne



Series: lupin100 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: lupin100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for lupin100's “scars” challenge in 2005.





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin100's “scars” challenge in 2005.

Lupin stood before the mirror in the bathroom, hands lightly tracing the latest marks the werewolf had seared upon his skin.

“Just minor wounds,” his mother had told him, “they’ll heal with time.” At six he had known better, had not trusted in her tear stained face; but he’d give anything for her simple reassuring presence now.

For now he knew that the real scars were those that were fated to remain unseen. Those that had engraved themselves upon his heart one Halloween, those that had etched themselves upon his eyes with the fluttering of fabric.

Wounds heal; scars don’t.


End file.
